Casualty of Society
by CelestialElegy
Summary: AKA Crimson covered slits. Sakura gets tired of being in Sasuke and Naruto's shadow so she ends it. Our favorite sand demon is there for it all, and only he knows her reason to end her life. Cutting
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured from the sky in sheets covering everything in a mile ratius. One female sat outside letting the rain pelt her. Her eyes locked on the sky above her, as she belted out a sad song.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"Does anyone even care that I'm alive, that I'm here? No one seems to notice me. Not without them they don't. I'm nothing more then a shadow that follows them around always staying behind them, but never noticed. I need to change."

"How about starting with sitting on the roof in the pouring rain in the middle of the night."

"Go away." she growled out. "I feel bad enought, I don't need you here to make things worst. Why do you come anyway, it's not like I even like you. Just shoo. Go home you don't belong here."

"No need to bite."

"I don't bite racoon boy, now back off. Aren't you a little far from your sand box?"

"You're annoying. Shut up. This is why no one likes you"

"Then get the hell away from me. I'm not in the 'feel sympathy for the freak cuz he's to stupid to realize how stupid he is for shuting himself up away from the world, cuz some shit in the past' mood. That's Sakura is gone. Now fuck OFF demon boy." Sand started to move around her crawling up her body. "That doesn't work anymore. You wouldn't hurt me, not without losing Naruto and the people you call friends you have here. You wouldn't risk that. That would be stupid, and you Gaara, you're not stupid, at least I believe. Or would you care to prove me wrong." the bloody sand moved back, "thought so."

"What makes you thinkI wont kill you anyway!"

"The fact that if you were going to you would have already." Sakura looked over at him and he had his sand keeping the rain off him, she just chuckled earning a glare and snarl from him. "What you afraid you're going to melt or something? I thought you were a demon not a witch. But it is a very common mistake."

"Hahaha. funny." he said in dry humor.

"Why are you here Gaara? You have no reason to be in Konoha, so just go back to Suna."

"I heard someone crying and the scent of blood."

"Yeah well you found my secret now leave me alone." Sakura rested her head on her soaked pants.

"Where is the blood coming from?"

"Me, genius. I cut myself alright! Didn't you try to do the same? You don't know the pleasure it offers from the emotions in my head.I love the taste of my own blood,I love watching it run, like my life leaving before my eyes. The crimson elixer of life running free, and me alowing it, watching it, bathing in the fact thatI could kill myself and would never feel a thing. How's that for an answer? Did you get all the information you wanted? Now you can leave."

"How do you knowI wont tell naruto about that?"

"You're not a talker, nor are you stupid. And in the event that you do tell,I could kill myself before they ever got the chance to stop me.I no longer feel pain. Without itI would go insane, even worst then you could imagin. But that would be funny wouldn't it.I mean it's not like Sasuke cares anymore,I have no reason to live. Killing me would be doing me a favor. But I'm the only one who would see it as such." Sakura continued to look forward.

The blood that had been around her before the rain had washed away down the side of the home. Sakura had told him why she was there in hopes that maybe he would tell Naruto. If he told Naruto she could end her life, no regrets.

Tsunade hasn't given her missions in a long time and that has pissed her off. She hadn't seen Naruto and Kakashi in a long time. They no longer train together, or at least not with her. Sasuke is under the eye of ANBU and has been since they got him back. After the mission to get Gaara and Akatsuki nothing has been normal. Her and Chiyo had taken out Sasori, but Chiyo had also died well saving Gaara. Sakura saw Sasuke when he would just walk around but he never really aknowlaged her, he just glance at her then continued to walk. In her eyes she had nothing left. She never made ANBU like Naruto or Sasuke, she never even made Jonin. In her eyes she was a failure.

Taking out a kunai her green eyes looked down at her wrist.

"Tell Naruto, tell everyone that I killed myself, that I cut myself and have been for years, but they never noticed the bloody tape that covered my arms everyday. They never saw the sadness in my eyes when I looked at them. They never notices the warning signs of suicide or of the depression I went into. That because everyone ignored me ever since we got back from saving you I started cutting. That they never noticed the changes in me. Tell them that I was tired of being Sasuke and Naruto's shadow, that I was tired of people always seeing them but never looking at me. You will be my suicide note Gaara. Tell everyone everything I just told you. And tell them that because at least you know that I die without guilt of being selfish. You will tell them that I no longer feel the pain and now I can be happy." Sakura stood up and turned to Gaara a kunai to her wrist, right above one of her main vains. She smiled inocently at him happiness shining in her eyes. "Thank you for being here Sabaku no Gaara. I don't think I would have the guts to do this if you had not come here. I owe you everything." As those words left her mouth the knife came down an sliced through the pale flesh of her wrists. Quickly switching hands the kunai cut her other wrist with a slice that mirrored the first. Blood ran quickly from her body and she lost her balance and fell back off the roof.

Gaara stood there stunned. he had no clue what was going on. He quickly shot his sand after her when he saw her fall.

* * *

"So she told you all that before she slit her wrists?" Kakashi sat in front of the shaken Kazekage. 

He just nodded in response.

"Kakashi-sensai. Where's Sakura-chan? I just got a message saying she tried to commit suicide." Naruto was frantic.

"Naruto calm down, Sakura is being tended to she will be fine." he left off the '_I hope'_ part.

"Why is Gaara here?" Naruto asked as he just now noticed the red headed boy sitting before his teacher.

"Gaara was on the roof with her. It seems Sakura was cutting and he smelt the blood. She told him everything before she cut her wrists in hopes of dying."

"But why would Sakura-chan do this? This isn't like her."

"From what she told me you don't know anything about what she's like anymore. She told me that you never noticed the changes in her. That she was tired of being seen as your and Sasuke's shadows. She also said that because I was there she could die without guilt. She has been cutting since you got back from saving me. She said that I could tell you that she is happy now and she no longer feels pain." Gaara held anger in his eyes. "She wants to die and she wants you to suffer knowing that you did this to her." He left just as Sasuke arrived.

* * *

Disclamer; i wish own any of these things. but people tend not to trust me with things that can break. sigh, i am not that bad...am i? 

That's it. I wont tell you if she lives or not unless people tell me they want another chapter. This was just how this turned out to be, I did not plan for it to turn out like this.

zero00: i like it but why havnt naruto and kakashi seen her ina while?  
zero00: sasuke i could understand the guys a dick  
zero00: and what in gods name is garra doing in kon isnt he he kaze for suna?

My friend had that to say. These are the first things he asks --. He's a weird person...But that's okay...Even his mother says he's evil. He took a test and even that said he was evil. So I guess we are correct to say he's evil.


	2. Author's note

Thank you for all your reviews. I know you all want me to update but there is no more to this really. I may come up with more later but for the moment there is nothing more.

Oh and if u checked out the reviews you will see i got one that said 'Continue or I'll kill you.' I found that very funny.

_Grains Of The Past_


	3. Notice u will want to read this

_Notice: this is not a new chapter but i thought you might want to know that Part 2 is out, no complete as i planed to, but the chapter is done for now. i am at a standstill for the next chapter. but i thought you would like this. thankyou to all who have reviewed and thankyou for the praise, i don't really write for people so it helps me comtinue. thank you and happy reading._  



	4. preview and some info

Ok for all u ppl who do not get it, this is the END. The next chaper is called The meaning of life in death and it is another story, meaning u have to go to my info and find it. it will not be connected as another chapter to this one. ok u ppl keep telling me to update, this is the 4th chapter, so just look for it it is already out. sorry for being rude but its pissing me off, really it is.

But I'm gonna be nice to you and give you a preview though

**CCS: part two:The meaning of life**

**Resentment

* * *

**

_resent v.t. to consider as an injury or affront; to take ill; to be angry at. -ment n. deep sense of affront; indignation.

* * *

_

Sakura sat there in the hospital bed gazing out the window. Her dull green eyes followed the clouds as they passed by her. Life was passing her by, leaving her behind once more. The news was out in the village of what she did, her friends had come to her say that she was stupid for trying that, that is was a selfish thing to do. She guessed Gaara didn't repeat everything she had said.

People would look at her when they came to change the water or bed sheets, but they would look at her with shame. Everyone tried so hard to make her feel bad but she didn't feel guilty about what she had tried to do. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't look her in the eyes. Tsunade her teacher had said that is was a momentary lapse in judgment and Sakura had just felt pity and was irrational.

Sakura knew what she was doing and she knew she would again, nothing could stop her from her thirst for death. Kakashi had told her that Gaara had stopped by to se if she lived of not but he never stopped in to see her.

Sakura sat there quietly in her thoughts when someone walked in the room. He stood before her just looking at her and made no move to say anything, nor did she her eyes trained on the sky beyond the walls of her prison ward.

"Don't be so stiff and say something. If not then leave I don't need pity or sympathy." Her scratchy voice said.

"You got it wrong that's not why I'm here."

"Then speak already."

"I just came to see how your mental state is coming. Your perverted sensei told me you asked about me."

"Yes I wanted to see where you hid after you brought me here. Sabaku no Gaara." She snapped to look him in the eyes sternly. "Even though I'm the one who is here I pity you the most. I resent you Gaara of the desert. I will never forgive you for this; I will never forgive you for making me stay in this world. You should have let me die like I wanted. You shouldn't have tried to be the hero; it's not in your personality to save someone. After killing all those innocent people who only wanted to live you save one who wished to die? You are insane, and every bit the monster they call you, demon or no demon you are a monster to me."

"Such words from such a frail little girl."

"I'm under house arrest because of this. Because of you my life has become a hell, the very place you will be. I swear Gaara I will get my revenge on you for this, make you live with the fact that not killing someone was your down fall." She sneered out her emerald eyes flickered with flames of anger.

"I'm not afraid of some women, Haruno."

"No but if I attack you, you can't kill me." She grinned triumphantly at him. "That would be granting my wish, both of them. You would be blamed with my death and I will be dead with no resentment or guilt."

"You little…"


End file.
